Youth of a nation
by G.O.D-Goddessofdeath
Summary: Rated for major swearing and mild violence. Death and song fic. P.O.D's Youth of the nation. (2x5x2) R&R!!!!!


Hi. This is an angst story......pah. Bored. Sigh. Just R&R plz. I was feeling pretty annoyed when I wrote this. Annoyed about the f**ked up world. Warnings: Major swearing, mild violence and yaoi. (It never acturally says, but I was think 2x5x2) PG. Disclaimer: I think if I see this name again, I am going to puke. I don't own anythin' meantioned. Including P.O.D's 'Youth of the nation.'  
  
P.O.D. LYRICS  
  
"Youth Of The Nation"  
  
Last day of the rest of my life  
  
I wish I would've known  
  
Cause I didn't kiss my mama goodbye  
  
I didn't tell Duo how much I loved him. But I did. I just didn't know it would be the last day of my life. And I forgot to kiss him.  
  
I didn't tell her that I loved her and how much I care  
  
Or thank my pops for all the talks  
  
And all the wisdom he shared  
  
I didn't tell Duo how much I cared. Or thanked Heero for helping me come out of my shell.  
  
Unaware, I just did what I always do  
  
Everyday, the same routine  
  
Before I skate off to school  
  
Got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, got on my skates. But I forgot to tell them. And I just did what I normally do.  
  
But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest  
  
Instead of taking a test  
  
I took two to the chest  
  
Two bullets flow my way. But I didn't see it coming. This day seemed different. Acturally, no it didn't. It felt the same.  
  
Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming  
  
Everybody was running  
  
But I couldn't hear nothing  
  
I guess I should of read the signs. People barged into me trying to get away. But I just stood. And I continued like normal. I didn't hear the screams. But I didn't want to die.  
  
Except gun blasts, it happened so fast  
  
I don't really know this kid  
  
Even though I sit by him in class  
  
There was a fellow Preventer who was shot. He was shot in the stomach, and he doubled - up, cursing. I didn't really know him very well.  
  
Maybe this kid was reaching out for love  
  
Or maybe for a moment  
  
He forgot who he was  
  
Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged  
  
Whatever it was  
  
I know it's because  
  
I knew this kid had no one to love, and he was the youngest Preventer, but I didn't really get enough time to know him better. I think he just wanted to be loved. He didn't have no parents, because they were killed during the war. This was his way of making up to them.  
  
[chorus:]  
  
We are, We are, the youth of the nation  
  
In the eyes of the law, I am still a youth. I overheard the policeman calling for back - up: 'Yes, we have one youth seriously injured.' And for once I was glad to be young. I don't know why. I was pretty light - headed by then.  
  
Little Suzy, she was only twelve  
  
She was given the world  
  
With every chance to excel  
  
Suzy walked to work with her mommy that day. Her mommy cared, and tried extra hard to give her ever chance to do her best. But I don't think she took that oppertanity.  
  
Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell  
  
She might act kind of proud  
  
But no respect for herself  
  
She was walking down the street, pretending that her mother was not, wearing something kinky. A nice white number. Soon turned red. And she went back to being that little girl.  
  
She finds love in all the wrong places  
  
The same situations  
  
Just different faces  
  
Then different faces went over her. But nothing worked. It was a different situation to her. She had never been like this before. And she cried because she knew she had wasted her life.  
  
Changed up her pace since her daddy left her  
  
Too bad he never told her  
  
She deserved much better  
  
Yeah, her daddy never treated her good. Always called her a namless bastard. But she was valuable. And her mother treated her like gold.  
  
Johnny boy always played the fool  
  
He broke all the rules  
  
So you would think he was cool  
  
Johnny was like Duo. Always pulling pranks. Being stupid. Getting told off. He too wasted his life. Only 18.  
  
He was never really one of the guys  
  
No matter how hard he tried  
  
Often thought of suicide  
  
He never had a good life. He was never accepted as who he was. In fact, he was never accepted at all. His mom and dad both dead, left to bring up his own. Tried to hide it, but we could all see it in his eyes. Often thought of cutting his wrists.  
  
It's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends  
  
He put his life to an end  
  
They might remember him then  
  
He was often talking about if people died, other people would honor, respect and remember them. We never thought it might happen to him. Or us. That's for old guys, or so we thought.  
  
You cross the line and there's no turning back  
  
Told the world how he felt  
  
With the sound of a gat  
  
He tried to hide it. The world didn't know how he felt. No one did. In the end, he was so fucked up, that even he didn't know who he was. The mask had become stuck to him with permente glue, and he kept trying to pull it of. And all the rest of us were so fucked up, we did't notice.  
  
[chorus]  
  
Who's to blame for the lives that tragedies claim  
  
No matter what you say  
  
It don't take away the pain  
  
Some say it's God who's to blame. But maybe it's just the lousy fucked up system. Not putting enough homicidal manics away. But maybe we should blame ourselves. Why not blame me, and the other dead? We can't talk back, and none of us ran.  
  
That I feel inside, I'm tired of all the lies  
  
Don't nobody know why  
  
It's the blind leading the blind  
  
I'm dead, and that's no one's fault. Just the way of life. A way of life. My way of life. But the pain I feel is not for myself, or the other dead, or even those who survived this. It's to Duo. I still forgot to tell him, or hold him close. I wish I did instead of being a proud warrior.  
  
I guess that's the way the story goes  
  
Will it ever make sense  
  
Somebody's got to know  
  
No, this fucked up world will never make sense. And no one understands.  
  
There's got to be more to life than this  
  
There's got to be more to everything  
  
I thought exists  
  
[chorus] 


End file.
